Winner Takes All
by Bloody Firey Hell
Summary: There's a thin line between love and hate. And between friendship and love, the line is even thiner. And in the battle for her heart, there can be only one epilogue. In the end, the winner takes it all.
1. Malfoy

Title: "The winner takes it all"  
  
Rating: PG-13  
  
Summary: There's a thin line between love and hate. And between friendship and love, the line is even thiner. And in the battle for her heart, there can be only one epilogue. In the end, the winner takes it all.  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own anything, except the plot (I hope). No money is being made, by me, of course.  
  
***  
  
Hermione Granger sat in the Great Hall of Hogwarts Witchcraft and Wizardry, disgusted with the sight she saw. There she was, hanging on Harry, giggling in her flirtatious way.  
  
Ever since she could remember she had liked Harry. She had tried to be flirtatious but all she got was, " Hermione are you feeling all right?" And now he had a new girlfriend, Lavender.  
  
Hermione had liked Lavender, she had thought she was okay, but now she despised her. Almost every girl did. She had the boy, the looks, and now the title of being the cutest couple. It made Hermione sick. What did Lavender have that she didn't? Take away the looks, the flirtatious smile and all you'd be left with is a rotten brain.  
  
She couldn't stand it anymore! She stormed out of the Great Hall.  
  
"What's wrong with her?" Harry asked not really paying attention.  
  
Ron knew about this enormous crush that Hermione had on Harry.  
  
"I don't know, can't you figure it out?" He said in a sarcastic tone.  
  
"What's your problem?"  
  
"Never mind." And he continued eating without a word.  
  
  
  
***  
  
Hermione wandered around aimlessly around the school grounds. She just wanted to get away. From all the tormenting love that Harry and Lavender had or what they seemed to have.  
  
It was getting cold, and dark. She started to head inside.  
  
Then she heard a noise. She stopped and listened. It sounded as if someone was crying. She was positive it was a boy. She came to a conclusion that the noise was coming from a near by tree.  
  
Since she was head girl, she decided to help the boy and find what is wrong.  
  
"Hello…"  
  
No answer.  
  
"My name is Hermione Granger, the head girl. Is there anything I can do for you?"  
  
"Yes"  
  
"And what is that?" She said not yet looking up not seeing anybody.  
  
" Go away" Said a cold voice. The voice started to sound familiar. "Draco, is that you?"  
  
"Yes, being a mudblood is bad enough but a nosey one is worse. Go away, leave me here."  
  
"Why were you crying? Maybe I could help-"  
  
"-NO just leave!" He said desperately starting to get angry.  
  
"I'm not leaving. As head girl it is my duty to make sure everybody is alright."  
  
Silence.  
  
She heard rustling. Finally he climbed down.  
  
"WHAT do you want to know? How he did it? Come on ask away you dirty mudblood!!" He said in an angry fit.  
  
"Take a breath. Settle down. Who is 'He'? What did 'he' do? What are you talking about?"  
  
"My father if you must know."  
  
"Well what did your father do?"  
  
It looked like he was struggling not to cry. "You don't want know what he just did… do you?"  
  
"Yes, yes I do."  
  
"He… I…" he gulped, "I just received an owl."  
  
"What's so bad about that?" Hermione asked unknowly.  
  
"You are such a moron." He said under his breath. Biting his lip he gave her the parchment he had received. "Here"  
  
She finished reading. Then looked sorrowful.  
  
"Draco-" She reached for his arm.  
  
"Stay away. It's…its your fault and that bastards. Never - never call me Draco."   
  
He climbed the tree and started to break down in silent tears.  
  
"I'm so sorry. If I could help I would but no one can bring her back. You can come to me anytime. I'll stay here for awhile if you want to talk."  
  
Author Notes:  
  
Did you figure it out?  
  
Like it? Hate it? Review. Remember, no reviews, no new chapters.  
  
|  
  
|  
  
|  
  
|  
  
\/ Press GO! 


	2. Sorrow

Title: "The winner takes it all"  
  
Rating: PG-13  
  
Summary: There's a thin line between love and hate. And between friendship and love, the line is even thinner. And in the battle for her heart, there can be only one epilogue. In the end, the winner takes it all.  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own anything, except the plot (I hope). I am making no money, of course. It's all wonderful J.K.R. 's. I can hardly believe the 5th book came out!  
  
AN: Thank you so much to all the people that reviewed, you made my day, and so I don't get the US Martial on me here is the 2nd chapter. Lol.  
  
***  
  
  
  
Mr. Draco Malfoy,  
  
I am very sorry and sympathetic to announce that you mother got murdered just a little after you sent your last letter stating that you thought Miss Hermione Granger was better than you in school to your father. He said he thought your mother made you a prissy boy because you think mudbloods are better than you. And he got very enraged and angry then killed her.   
  
Your father has been taken to Azkaban for the use of banned curses. The hearing will be on May 10 of the year 1997.  
  
I have notified all of your professors, if you would like to miss class we shall allow you to. May your mother rest in peace.   
  
My greatest sorrow,  
  
Headmaster Dumbledore  
  
***  
  
Hermione just sat there in complete and utter shock. It was truly terrible and vicious of her father to do that, all because Draco thought she was smarter than he was.  
  
*Draco's POV*  
  
All Draco wanted to do was die, die in a small, dirty hole. He was heartbroken. She was the only one in his family that kept him going, kept him away from his father. She kept Draco under her wing. But unfortunately Draco's father thought she made him a softy, a prissy boy.  
  
And now his mother was dead. Dead. Dead. Dead. DEAD God damn it.  
  
Some people call it losing someone. But it's nothing like that. You can find lost people this wasn't the case. Draco would never be able to find his mother, never again see her smile, never hear her wonderful voice telling him it would be okay, never.  
  
***  
  
Eventually it got darker and colder.  
  
Hermione said sorrowfully, "Draco I think we should head inside, it's dark, cold and windy." She heard the wind rustle the leaves softly.  
  
She stood there for a while waiting. Considering it was such a traumatic moment and he might do anything to himself, she climbed up the tree quietly.   
  
The sight she saw was precious, Draco holding a picture of his mother close to his heart while he was sleeping.   
  
She didn't want to wake him, delicately she took out her wand and whispered a charm that floated him to the Head Boy and Head Girl chambers.  
  
A couple minutes later she walked into the common room; it still took her breath away. It was lined with shelves with books with all sorts of topics like potions, divination; school basically but there was a corner with fiction. This was her favorite, even though she was the brainiest person in school, she loved fiction.  
  
Hermione set Draco down lightly on a nearby couch and put a blanket on him and called Crookshanks because nobody should be lonely at a time like this. And headed up to her bedroom.  
  
*Draco's POV*  
  
I can hardly believe that she's gone, Draco thought. I wish I could just disappear. Go after her. I wish I didn't feel so alone…  
  
  
  
Then he felt a little out of place, like he was floating, it seemed as if the tree around him disappeared. He opened his eyes only a small slit and saw himself drift steadily and loftily to the castle. He just about flip right out but remembered what happened and just lay there liking the nice breeze on his face that made him feel serenity and safety deep down inside of him.  
  
Then he saw Hermione, she actually looked nice…hold it…I didn't just think that… I cannot think that. I mean…this is Granger. Little know it all mudblood Granger…I'm going mental…  
  
She set him down on a couch gently and quietly made her way to her dormitory.  
  
As he saw her leave, he wanted to say something to her. He wasn't sure what, but he needed to say something.  
  
"Stop…"  
  
***  
  
AN: Do you like it? You people seemed to like the first chapter, I don't want to   
  
rush this and I hope that my sentences make more cents and quarters lol. Yet I am still making NO MONEY :P. A special thanks to my wonderful beta reader, Strawberry Gashes.  
  
Like it? Hate it? Review. Remember, no new reviews, no new chapters.  
  
|  
  
|  
  
|  
  
|  
  
\/ Press GO! 


End file.
